


Гісторыя змяінага народу

by Danifar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, І зноў я са сваёй каравай беларускай, гэта не заклік на рэвалюцыю, не, няма бэты і нормалёвых ведаў, ніякай зьвязі з сапраўднымі гістарычнымі падзеямі і людзьмі, пакутую сама і вас прымушаю, што вы, як вы маглі такое падумаць, як можна!
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Я пачынаю разумець гэтых пісьменнікаў, паэтаў і музыкантаў, якія пісалі пад уплывам падзей у іх краіне. Таксама вось... Адразу папярэджваю, што вайна тут не звязана з войнамі нашай гісторыі. Зусім ніяк. Наогул.
Kudos: 4





	Гісторыя змяінага народу

Дзесьці на краю зямлі, усімі забытыя, пакінутыя, згубленыя, жылі адны… пачвары не пачвары, але і людзьмі іх не назавеш. Мне здаецца, яны і самі даўно забылі, як іх трэба называць. Яны шмат чаго забылі, акрамя сваёй назвы: сваю культуру, сваю гісторыю, свой гонар. І вось, нарэшце пачалі забываць сваю мову. 

Не спяшайся хутчэй іх вініць. Калі б яны маглі, яны б ахоўвалі і шанавалі сваю памяць мацней за ўсі іншыя народы, але… Ім давялося некалі ахвяраваць ею, каб не страціць жыцьцё. А потым яны ахвяравалі і саміх сабе. Дарэмна. Але што зроблена, тое зроблена, і ніхто ня можа вярнуцца ў былое і зрабіць усё інакш. На жаль. Колькі памылак удалося б пазбегнуць… 

Але пакінем гэтыя летуценьні і вернемся да сумнай гісторыі гэнага народу. Не баіся, яна кароценькая. 

Сярод лясоў, палей, азёр і іншых краявідаў, якія сустракаюцца паўсюль, куды не кінь вокам, жылі яны – людзі-змеі. Жылі так жа, як і ўсе іншыя: старанна працавалі, гадавалі дзяцей, шукалі лепшай долі, радаваліся поспехам і гаравалі над няшчасцем. І зямля ў іх была амаль такая жа, як і ў усіх, хаця дрыгвы было і занадта. Але яна ім не перашкаджала, наадварот: яны навучыліся жыць сярод бясконцай тхлані, там, куды не дабярэцца ніхто іншы. 

А яшчэ ім пашансціла быць мяжой і тарговай пляцоўкай паміж народамі, што жылі побач з імі. На ўсход ад іх жылі суворыя людзі, якія былі гатовы ў любы момант кінуцца ў спрэчку ці драку. Яны не прыймалі нічога, што выбівалося з іх паняццяў і традыцый, і нават усімі сіламі спрабавалі гэта знішчыць. Яны і людзей-змей цярпелі толькі таму, што ў той момант яны былі дастаткова дужымі, каб даць адпор і напасць у адказ. Але не ўпускалі ні аднаго шанцу, каб не выказаць сваё нездавальненьне самім існаваньнем змяінага народу. 

А на захадзе жылі яшчэ адны. Тыя здаваліся мяккімі і добрымі, лепшымі сябрамі, але ўнутры іх панавалі жорсткія парадкі. Кожнага, хто спрабаваў парушыць шматлетні ўклад ці нават проста выказваў думкі аб гэтым, забівалі ці выганялі прэч. Што ўжо яны думалі аб сваіх суседзяў, мне невядома, але наўрад ці што харошае. 

Так і жыў гэты народ, заціснуты паміж двух драпежнікаў, гасцінна прымая абоіх і моцна трымая свае межы. Самі людзі-змеі былі ціхія. Яны нікога не чапалі самастойна, калі іх не раззлаваць, яны прымалі іншыя погляды, калі іх не спрабавалі сілай навязваць, яны былі радыя даць прыстанішча тым, хто з павагай ставіўся да іх саміх. Словам, жылі сабе ціхенька. 

Ніхто не чакаў бяды. Але яны ніколі не абвяшчае лістом за два тыдні, што прыйдзе да цябе ў госці, маўляў, падрыхтоўвай сраку, сябра. Недзе, зусім блізка ад той балотнай зямлі пачала свой рух вайна і вельмі хутка яна дайшла і да іх. 

Яны былі гатовыя абараняць сабе. І сыны, і дачкі, і малыя, і старыя… са зброяй у руках яны стаялі супраць ворагаў. Ну… можа і не стаялі… Можа, хаваліся сярод цемры лесу, у гушчары, сярод лістоты, па-за дрэвамі, чакая, калі глупыя ворагі адвернуцца, каб ударыць іх у безабаронныя спіны. Можа, гасцінна прапаноўвалі правесці ляснымі сцежкамі па сваёй зямлі і заводзілі ў глыбь дрыгвы. Можа дамаўляліся са сваімі малодшымі братамі: гадзюкамі, вужакамі, сліўнямі і іншымі, – каб яны аказалі свой лепшы прыём і праводзілі нечаканых гасцей на свята да вужынай царыцы. Можа блыталі і закручвалі сцежкі, можа клікалі на дапамогу пачвар і істот з-за мяжы жывых. Але… усё гэта ім не дапамагло. Іх забівалі, катавалі, вывозілі ў далёкія краіны… І людзей-змей засталося зусім мала. 

І тут падыйшлі суворыя людзі з усходу. Так, яны дапамаглі абараніцца. Так, яны захавалі апошніх з гэтага народа і іх межы. Аднак што ў гэтым свеце рабілася за проста так? 

Зямля змяіных дачок і сыноў адыйшла да “сябраў”-чужынцаў. А яны самі цяпер пачалі лічыцца аднымі з іх. І пачалося… Пайшлі новыя законы, пайшлі жарты і ганьба, пайшлі забойствы непакорлівых. Гэта была яшчэ адна вайна, але ціхая, непрыкметная, бязь зброі, але праз паперы і праз словы, праз непавагу і зьдзёкі. Паступова іх прымусілі адмовіцца ад роднай мовы і ад сваёй гісторыі, паступова іх пераканалі, што яны ніколі не былі іншымі, адрознымі ад усходніх людзей, прывучылі да думкі, што яны з нараджэньня ніжэй за ўсіх, бо ў іх лускі на скуры, іклы з атрутай і гаворка з шыпеньнем. У іх адабралі саміх сабе і схавалі шляхі да згубленнага. 

Так і жыве народ, які ня памятае, што ён – народ, які прызвычаіўся да кпінаў. Яны ўсе засталіся такімі жа цярплівымі, як былі, і такімі жа ціхімі, гэтага ў іх не адняць. Але кожны ведае, што любому цярпеньню надыходзе канец і гнеў цярплівых страшнейшы за ўсё. І ўжо вельмі хутка змяінаму народу абрыдзе згінацца пад пакутамі і недзе затрубяць, кліча за сабой, рагі Пагоні.

**Author's Note:**

> Чаму людзі-змеі? Таму што вы наогул бачылі, колькі ў нас фальклёру звязана са змеямі? Асобна мне падабаецца той факт, што некаторыя палешукі трымалі вужэй замест коткі ў хаце і наогул лічылі іх членам сям'і і дамавіком. Таму і людзі-змеі. 
> 
> А яшчэ прашу ўсё супадзеньня герояў гэтай казкі з рэальнымі народамі нашага сьвету працягваць лічыць супадзеньнем.


End file.
